


Kylmässä (halaa ja rakasta)

by Sokerisiipi



Category: SKAM (Norway)
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Suomi | Finnish, hömppädraama
Language: Suomi
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-06
Updated: 2020-01-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:41:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22149592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sokerisiipi/pseuds/Sokerisiipi
Summary: Isakilla on paha olla eikä hän tiedä miksi, mutta onneksi Even on lähellä.
Relationships: Even Bech Næsheim/Isak Valtersen
Kudos: 6





	Kylmässä (halaa ja rakasta)

Isak tavoittelee Eveniä puoliunissaan. Hän tahtoo tuntea tämän lämmön ja antaa rakkaan tuoksun vaivuttaa hänet takaisin lempeisiin uniin. Hidas, unelias aamu murenee, kun Isak tajuaa, ettei Even ole siinä hänen vieressään. Poika tuhahtaa pettyneenä ja kiepsahtaa vatsalleen. Hän tahtoo nukkua vielä hetken. On kamalan aikaista, ja peittokin on huonosti, se paljastaa hänen nilkkansa. Isak kiemurtelee ja käpertyy pienemmäksi, vaikka hän jo tietää, ettei nukahda uudestaan. Ei sängyssäkään ole kiva makoilla, jos siellä joutuu olemaan yksin.

Isak kömpii ylös. On kylmä. Hän pukee päälleen harmaat collegehousut, vetää jalkoihin raidalliset villasukat ja päälle Eveniltä tuoksuva viininpunainen huppari. Isak kiskaisee kauluksen hetken nenälleen ja hengittää. He lainaavat tarkoituksella toistensa vaatteita, koska sillä tavalla toinen on aina jollain lailla läsnä, ja ikävää on helpompi sietää. Isakia hymyilyttää. Se oli Evenin idea, kuten melkein kaikki muutkin romanttiset (mutta tarpeelliset) pöhköt jutut.

Even on keittiössä. Hän näyttää hyvältä kirkkaassa luonnonvalossa, auringonsäteet niskaa hipsutellen. Isak vilkaisee kelloa – se on puoli kaksitoista – ja kuristelee sille kulmiaan. Even paistaa lettuja ja myhäilee radion mukana, kun ei muista laulun sanoja. Isak kääriytyy tiukemmin huppariinsa, mutta häntä palelee silti. Se on omituista, koska Evenillä on valkoinen t-paita, ja hän on paljain jaloin. Ehkä liesi hohkaa tarpeeksi kuumana. Even on niin keskittynyt, ettei hän ensin edes huomaa Isakia. Kun niin tapahtuu, Even hymyilee niin onnellisena, että Isakilla ottaa rinnasta.

”Huomenta”, Even sanoo, ja äkkiä hänen lämmin kätensä on Isakin poskella. Isakia värisyttää peukalon hitaat silitykset, ja kaipuu saa hänet nojautumaan Evenin huulille. Hän vie kätensä Evenin runsaaseen tukkaan, antautuu ja avaa suutaan saadakseen enemmän. Even yllättyy ja nauraa vetäytyessään aivan liian nopeasti. ”Erittäin hyvää huomenta, näemmä.”

Isakia vähän punastuttaa, mutta Even vain suukottaa hänen poskeaan.

”Paistan ensin nämä letut, sitten voidaan jatkaa tuosta”, Even sanoo. Hän kääntyy takaisin paistinpannun puoleen ja kauhistuu. ”Katso nyt, mitä teit! Tämä on jo ihan musta.”

”Sulla on hella liian kuumana”, Isak sanoo olkiaan kohauttaen. Palaneen käry tekee keittiöstä hetkessä vähemmän idyllisen. Hän kaivaa jääkaapista appelsiinimehua ja juo suoraan purkista, vaikka Even kohottelee kulmiaan. ”Mitä? Kaikki lasit on likaisia.”

”Jos _joku_ tiskaisi välillä, niin ei olisi”, Even huomauttaa. Isak teeskentelee kuuroa. Hän istuu pöytään ja hymähtää, kun Even säätää levyä pienemmälle. Even kaataa pannulle lisää taikinaa. Se tirisee rasvassa. Odotellessaan sen ruskistumista hän katselee Isakia, ei sano mitään, katselee vain. Isak menee edelleen hämilleen Evenin pitkistä, lämmön täyttämistä katseista. Hän ei tiedä, miten olisi pitänyt olla. Poskia kuumottaa. Isakista tuntuu, ettei hän ole tuollaisen ehdottoman rakkauden arvoinen. Jos Even tietäisi hänen kaikki vikansa ja pahat tekonsa, hän ei varmasti katsoisi Isakia noin. Välillä Isak pelkää, että hän huijaa Eveniä olemalla jotakin, mitä hän ei oikeasti ole. Ei hän ole kiltti tai ystävällinen. Hän ajattelee ilkeitä ajatuksia muista ja laiminlyö ystäviään omista itsekkäistä syistään. Hän on huijannut ja pilannut ihmissuhteita. Isak ei sano sellaisia ajatuksia ääneen. Ei hän tahdo näyttää niitä rumia asioita kellekään, varsinkaan sellaiselle, jota rakastaa. On pakko kääntää katse, koska kylmä ahdistus hytisyttää.

Even huomaa heti. Tämä jättää pannun ja tulee Isakin luo.

”Mikä on, rakas?” Even kysyy hiljaa äänessään niin paljon hellyyttä, että Isakia itkettää entistä enemmän.

”En tiiä”, Isak myöntää ja yrittää nauraa kiristävän tunteen kadoksiin. ”Miksi sä teet lettuja?”

”Koska meidän leipä on homeessa”, Even vastaa eikä ymmärrä, miksi Isak kysyy. Sekin on hänen syynsä. Isak osti vääränlaista leipää. Hän ei osaa tehdä edes niin yksinkertaista asiaa oikein.

”Halaa mua, jooko”, Isak pyytää. Muuten hän alkaa oikeasti pillittää. Even halaa heti, rutistaa ihanan lujaa ja silittää hiuksia. Hän on varmasti ihan hämillään. Ehkä Even miettii, että Isakilla on letuista traumaattisia muistoja, ja siksi hän käyttäytyy näin omituisesti. ”Ei täs mitään.”

”Ootko varma?” Even kysyy. Isak nyökkäilee ja työntää Eveniä kauemmas ennen kuin tämä polttaa toisenkin letun. Hän kätkee pelkonsa hymyn taakse. Even paistaa loput letut. Isak katselee Eveniä ja kuuntelee tämän lennokkaita juttuja. Kireys hellittää vähitellen. Jälkikäteen se on helppo selittää näläksi. Kun se syövät, Even kuitenkin nappaa Isakin kädestä kiinni. Evenin silmissä ei näy kummastusta tai huolta, ainoastaan lämmintä ymmärrystä, ja Isak tietää, ettei Even aio painostaa. Even luottaa siihen, että Isak kertoo sitten, kun hän on valmis.

”Kiitos”, Isak sanoo. Even nyökkää hymyillen, ja Isakilla on lämmin.


End file.
